


Persona 5 Ren dresses Akechi up as a girl :)

by Degenerate0



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akechi Goro, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Maids, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degenerate0/pseuds/Degenerate0
Summary: Ren wakes up to a peaceful morning in Leblanc Sojiro and Morgana are no were to be seen guess he will call Akechi and they will have some fun.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Persona 5 Ren dresses Akechi up as a girl :)

It was like any other day for Ren beams of light were piercing the window to his room. As the cicadas let out joyous crys that sung throughout the streets.It was a generic morning but a good one at that. As Ren got out of his groggy daze he began to realize that Morgana wasn't at his side infact it would appear that boss had also left the cafe too. As Ren scoured the insides of the cafe for any signs that boss may still be lingering around a sticky note on the fridge confirmed his suspicions that Morgana and Sojiro were gone. Ren examined the note and it read as followed.

Hey kid at Akihabara with Futaba she insisted that we wait in line for the brand new Featherman DVD box set at 5am so we are going out to get it also Futaba has decided to take Morgana with her since apparently ''Teasing him in line will stop me from getting bored'' god knows when we will get back but don't have any guests over at the cafe ok kid sighed Sojiro.

When Ren had finished the note lots of things rushed to his head.But the two big ones were to do nothing for the rest of the day or call Akechi over so that they could ''work off some pent up stress together" these ideas clashed for a bit until Rens gaze caught were he had hidden some clothes that he had bought off of Junes online then he knew what he had to do. 

Ren: Hey Akechi wanna come over to Leblanc no ones here ;) 

Akechi: Ren as tempting as that offer is I'm in the middle of investing the Phantom theives and I think I've got a leed I'm sorry to decline but I must. 

It would take a casonova amount of charm to get Akechi to come over when he so bletently refused however being the leader of the phantom theives it did intrigue him that Akechi had a leed. He might inquire on this when Akechi was over at Leblanc. 

Ren: Well my little detective why don't you solve the mystery of why I want you so bad? 

Akechi: Ren if that was your attempt at trying to charm me it failed okay I'm done here. 

So charm wasn't enough on it's own well then Ren was just going to have to use a sly tactic. 

Ren: Um Akechi what was that thing u gave to me at Christmas eve some sort of heart shaped card?

Akechi: REN YOU ARE SERIOUSLY DOING THIS NOW! 

Ren: Oh yeah it was a card that said you'd do anything for me for 1 day was it? Oh yeah you even did a little suggestive dance for me too it was cute and sexy ( ‾ʖ̫‾)

Akechi: I swear Futa is rubbing off on you. I'll come over however you're going to help me with a bit of school work before we do anything. 

Ren: Sure my little detective but I've also got a surprise for you :) 

As Ren closed his phone he unpacked the June's bag to see many sets of scandeoles womens clothes. Oh and seeing these on Akechi just made his heart flutter and also something else rise. 

When Akechi got to Leblanc he was greeted by Ren who was giving him a genuine smile instead of the usual mischievous ones he usually had on when they did things. 

Akechi was wearing his usual school uniform his gloves and finally a pair of tight yoga pants that he says are for "comfort" when Ren knows damn well its to tease him. 

Hello my dear 1 detective Ren coed as he stood up hugged Akechi and gave him a peck on the cheek. This sudden action from Ren made Akechi's cheeks flare in a Crimson Red he grumbled to himself as he sat down. 

Tut tut silly Akechi Ren said as he looked at the boy condesendingly. Your seat isn't there it's here on my lap. 

Akechi sighed as he looked at Ren seriously wondering how this man could be so scandalous. 

Ren you promised you'd help me with work first. Akechi said in a obviously angry tone to the amusement of Ren who simply laughed at the disgruntled boi.

And you can work just sit here he pointed at his lap once again except this time more prominently to his crotch area. 

Akechi has had enough of Rens insistence and gave up he stood up hobbled over to Ren and plopped down onto Rens lap. 

This surprised the leader of the phantom theives since usually Akechi wasn't usually this compliment before things got hot and heavy however this steeled Rens resolve to get Akechi in those cute costumes today! 

Really Ren already! Akechi said as Ren realized he had devolped a bulge from thinking of Akechi in a maid outfit. Well Akechi as I always said you have a cuter butt than any girl I know. 

Akechi grumbled something before resuming his work. Ren was trying to get a handful of that sweet ass but had his hand swatted away by Akechi each time the thief was fast but the detective was faster. Eventually Akechi put his pen down in annoyance and glared at Ren. 

You are a bit too eager today Ren if I satisfy your needs will you let me get back to my work? 

Ren using his knowledge gave a smartass response and said. You probably won't be able to walk once I'm done with you. 

Ren noticed Akechi clenched a little in anticipation since Ren knew Akechi had a dom kink and loved when Ren explored his needy hole thoroughly as Akechi had his head buried into a pillow. 

Ren gave a smug smirk as he declared. You see that's what I like about you Akechi you put up a uninterested and disciplined front but you want this as much as I do so how about I satisfy both of our needs. 

Ren smiled knowing that Akechi was most likely blushing a dark shade of Red then ever before. When Akechi shackeningly got off of Ren he turned to him slightly quivering and said. I'll w-wait for you upstairs R-Ren. 

Akechi bolted up the stairs with a embarrassed look on his face but lust in his eyes. Ren got up and picked up the Junes bag before muttering to himself. 

Yup his butt definitely bigger than Anns and Makotos.

Ren picked up the pace and made his way to his room when he was met by Akechi sitting on his bed and twiddling his thumbs.

Ren took this opportunity to tease the second incarnation of the detective prince. You look so cute when you're anticipating what's to come next. 

Akechi met Ren's look and said quietly I'm worried what the surprise is. 

Ren looked at Akechi with a lust filled haze as he said STRIP. This caused Akechi to become flustered as he came out with a multitude of insults calling Ren a sex obsessed pervert and what not. Ren chuckled at Akechi before dropping the bag in front of the tsundere detective. 

Ren...what's in the bag Akechi said with worry present in his tone. Ren simply said clothes. 

Ren you actually bought me stuff... That's really considert to you. Akechi said with a genuine happy tone. 

That's because I love you Akechi. Ren was the one to blush now he usually teased Akechi but whenever Ren said anything thoughful he always ment it. 

Akechi walked up buried his head in the nook of Rens neck and hugged him. No ones ever been this nice to me Ren Akechi was now lightly sobbing tears of joy which surprised Ren he had never seen the detective cry before. 

Ren if you knew the things I did you probably wouldn't want me anymore. Akechi said with a scornful look plastered on his face. 

Hey Akechi if you need to talk to someone I'm always here for you okay?  
Even though Rens words were touching if he found out that Akechi was the one behind the mental shutdowns he would probably hate him just like everyone else. 

Ren could see that Akechi was hesatating most likely not wanting to discuss the topic any further so Ren dropped it and brought Akechi's attention to the bag. 

Hey why don't you look in side and see what I got you my little detective. Akechi smiled and complied he decided to tease Ren a bit by bending over a bit more than usual Akechi knew that Ren was an ass fanatic and so he knew that wearing those extra tight yoga pants was the right call. 

However what Akechi found in the bag wasn't the clothes he was expecting these clothes were costumes and erotic ones at that. 

Ren... Akechi said quietly the raven haired boy walked over and knelt next to Akechi waiting in baited breath for the onslaught he was about to recieve. 

These aren't clothes these are erotic costumes. Ren gulped Akechi shook his head and said why did you give me hope. 

Before Ren could interject Akechi continued.However you did say that you wanted to use I'll do anything for you for a day card so I guess it can't be helped. 

Ren smirked as he said you want to try them on don't you? Akechi face turned Vermillion with rage or embarrassment Ren couldn't tell however Akechi defened his claim poorlyas he said N-No I don't it's b-because of the thing You idiot.

He wanted to try them on Ren thought. He gave Akechi one of his sly smiles as he got up and enveloped the boy in his warm grasp and whispered in his ear. My little tsundere detective I love you so much. Akechi was the one this time to inisiate the kiss his body had moved on it's own as Rens flattery had gotten to him. 

Ren wrapped one arm around Akechi's waste and another on his cheek Akechi had his hands firmly planted onto Rens shoulders to keep him stable. 

Rens scent was intoxicating to Akechi stronger than any alcoholic substance he has drank before just being in the presence of the raven haired man was making him drunk on hormones enough now he's kissing him Akechi hoped he would become one with Ren today though he's gonna play the long game Akechi knew damn well Ren liked it when he resisted for a bit. 

Ren slipped his tongue onto Akechi's lip beggin for enterance in his wet cavern which the detective allowed. There tounges fought for dominance but it was hardly a battle when Rens tounge pinned Akechis one down and with the new found hierarchy established Ren explored Akechis mouth thoroughly exploring every nook,cranny and duvet. 

Ren noticed Akechi was defensless and took the opportunity to attack. Ren grabbed Akechi's plump posterior this earned him a surprised Yelp from the detective which turned Ren on. He began kneading it with all his might Akechis butt was always so soft yet it was slightly firm and not to mention the fact that it was ginormous bigger than the average male butt it rivals Anns in length he imagined Akechi in Ann's metaverse garb imagine how tight it would be on him the yoga pants couldn't compare!He was in a drunken lust and so was Akechi by the looks of it mindlessly kissing back whilst his ass got groped ever so intently by Ren.

Ren wanted to sit there and knead Acheki forever but the boy broke away and was exhausted from the long passionate kiss. He threw his head back and sucked in as much air as possible seeing this Ren realized that he too needed oxygen and he began to heavily pant left breathless at the thought of doing more things to his soon to be princess.

After their intense takeout session Ren clasped his hands together with a bolstered resolve he looked at Akechi intently and now he couldn't hold back his feelings. 

Ren got on his knees and looked at Akechi pleedingly. Akechi please try On the outfits I bought you! Ren proclaimed almost loud enough to reach the heavens. 

Akechi let out a light chuckle before meeting Rens eyes. He only gave a nod it was a cute gesture that melted Rens heart. Akechi grabbed the bag went into the bathroom and got changed. 

When Akechi returned he was no longer wearing his school uniform and yoga pants he was now wearing a reveling white vest that stopped at his navel. It was transparent so that Ren could see Akechi's perky niples Akechi was also wearing a short black skirt that contrasted with his white vest it was very skimpy and Ren couldn't keep his hungry eyes off of Akechi.

So Ren how does it look? Akechi said his voice coming out as a mere whimper.

Akechi you look stunning Ren said practically drooling. 

Akechi adverted his gaze from Ren as he blushed he rubbed his arm awkwardly at how embarrassed he was. 

*Click*

I wonder what the press would think if they saw this Ren said teasingly as he showed Goro his new photo. 

Goro Akechi just stared at Ren swelling with murderous intent. Ren Amamiya if you share that photo I will castrate you.

Ren knew damn well that Akechis threat was real he awkwardly chuckled and just said. I won't share it it's going to be my new wallpaper that's all!

Akechi sighed as he looked at Ren. So what now Ren? Akechi asked. He was met with the same sly smile like usual and was asked to try on the maid outfit. 

Ren are you serious a maid outfit Akechi said with vex to which Ren nodded enthusiastically. 

Akechi sighed and walked back down to the bathroom  
\------------------------------------------------------------

From this point forward you will address me as Ren-Sama is that clear Goromi? 

Goromi? Ren what the hell are you on about Akechi said lividly? 

Ren pursed his lips as he spoke these words that made Akechi's heart rate rise and his 4 inch dick hard. 

I'm going to make you my bitch Goromi now come here. Ren made a come hither gesture and pointed towards the floor in front of him. 

Akechi sat in front of Ren enamerd by his raging bulge that was threatening to escape the confines of Ren's trousers. Ren unbuckeld his pants and his monster of a cock was set lose it sprung out and hit Akechi in the eye and forced the boy to cover his eye in pain from the contact of his bare iris being slammed by Ren's dick.

Stick your tounge out Goromi-chan Ren said with an authoritative tone. Akechi complied with no hesitation he doesn't know what Rens words do to him but they make him feel like a bitch for Ren to use as he pleases. 

*Click*

Never mind this is my new wallpaper Ren burst into an uncontrollable laughter seeing his Tsundere detective reverte to the bitch he was at the sight of his dick. 

Akechis eyes were locked onto Rens pulsating member. He loved everything about Rens shaft the smell,the warmth it gave off,The way Ren would twitch when he breathed on it, The shade of red his glands was. Oh god it was all to much for the detective prince.

You can start sucking Goromi-chan. Akechi didn't have to be told twice as he slowly enveloped the cock in his mouth the taste was out of this world it was something that his palate would happily become accustomed to.

Ughhhh ahhhhh that's a good girl just l-like that.💖💖💖

The praise coming from Ren gave Akechi great euphoria. Feeling his lover squirm so much just from light sucking showed that he had indeed been waiting for this for a while too his balls however were enough evedience on their own.

Akechi massaged Rens balls as he planted light kissed up his shaft he would do the odd occasional nibbe that would make Ren thurst in a mixture of pain and pleaser. 

A-Akechi the way you're kneading my balls it's aaaaaaa... so good ,💖 

Akechi I'm sorry!!! Ren exclaimed as he griped the side of Akechi's head and unrelentingly thrusted his 9 inch throbbing cock down the poor boy's throat. 

PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP 

AHHHHHHH I'M GONNA CUM AKECHI AND YOU'RE GOING TO DRINK IT ALL TAKE ALL MY SEED LIKE THE CUM SLUT YOU ARE!!!!!!

Ren pulled his dick out of Akechi's mouth and pinned the boys head against the wall before continuing to defile his throat. 

AKECHI!!!!!! AAAAAAAA.... 

C U M M I N G 💖

Akechi felt Ren's member pulsating as he slammed his dick all the way down Akechi's throat spraying his thick hot gooey semen into the boy. 

Akechi and Ren sit there and ride out there orgasims for a while before Ren removes his penis from Akechis mouth. 

Ren tumbled back wards onto his bed with a satisfied look on his face as he said to himself. I don't think I've ever cum that hard before hehehe... 

Ren... Akechi said longingly I want to cum too. 

Actually I think after the way I treated you I should at least grant you realise. 

Ren got up and clasped his hands together. Alright Goromi-chan what wo- before Ren could finish Akechi hit him over the head with such force it knocked Ren back down to his bed

Akechi gave Ren a blood curling lour as he said. I don't mind wearing girl clothes I don't mind you fucking my face so hungerly but what I do mind IS YOU FUCKING CALLING ME GOROMI SAY IT ONE MORE TIME AND ILL LEAVE AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FUCK ME!

Okay Akechi geez if you didn't like being called Goromi so much then you should of said something... 

Akechi.exehasstoppedworking 

Ren you can't be serious. I was being asphyxated by your giant fucking dick! 

Ren was watching Akechi's rant and was trying his hardest not to laugh at his boyfriends rage however he did feel sorry for teasing him so much. 

I'm sorry Akechi um I'll make it up to you let's cum together this time okay. 

Akechi pouted whilst mumbling Rens name and some impolite curses. 

Hey Akechi you are wearing that two piece under that costume right? 

Yes I am Ren... 

Do you want to try that thing you've always wanted to do? 

Thanks Ren now you've got me horny come on let's do it. 

Sure thing Akechi just strip

Akechi couldn't help but chuckle at Ren so he decide to give him a little show as he took of his maid costume at a agonisingly slow pace and revealed the black 2 piece he was wearing which once again highlighted how thicc Akechi was. 

So my little detective shall we begin? Ren said lustfully. Akechi nodded as he mounted Ren and grinned on his cock with his thong. 

I still don't understand how you prefer just teasing Akechi this just makes me want to ravish you Ren said with libidinous. 

Akechi continued to grind on Ren with his thong being pushed between his asscheeks by Rens eager member. 

My cock has completely disappeared into your ass Akechi... Do you like it when I tease your enterance? 

Ahhhhh.. R-Ren my asshole your tip is teasing my asshole💖💖💖

Ren chuckled as he grinned he got a glimpse of Akechi's face he was drooling with his eyes rolled back and his cock looked like it would practically burst that's when Ren stopped grinding. 

Ren why did you stop? Akechi said disappoint he was on the edge why did Ren stop! 

I'm edging myself A-Akechi and I want to have sex with you now. please?

Akechi put on a cocky front as he said You really have no patience you just want to bury your cock in my butt don't you Ren. But his internal thoughts were a lot different.

Ren's gonna fuck me YES! 

Ren's dick Ren's dick Ren's dick Ren's dick Ren's dick Ren's dick Ren's dick 💖.  
I want to drain his dick with my vacuous ass💖💖💖.

Hey Akechi I want to take you from the front this time. 

This shocked Akechi whenever they had fucked in the pass usually Ren would pin him down and fuck him from behind but if he were to take him from the front then He'd have to look at Ren and Ren would see his lewd expression. 

Ren pulled Akechi into a hug and spoke calmly into his ear Akechi found Ren low husky voive soothing. 

AKechi since we started having sex I've realized that I've only fucked you from behind and now I want to do it whilst looking at you. Doing it from behind is great and all but I've never considered how you felt like what if you thought I was only having sex with you just for the pleasure and not because I wanted to do it with you. I don't want you to have these thoughts Akechi because I love you so much so let me steal any doubt from your heart okay.

Akechi was left speechless he always assumed Ren never thought about his feelings so much it kinda scared him yes Akechi didn't have any thoughts like that but whenever they had sex Ren thought that he didn't like it?

Akechi just melted into the hug he may have needed this more then he had thought. After a while Akechi finally spoke up he lay on his back and presented himself for Ren. Hey let's begin already all this lovely dovey stuff is nice and all but I'm still hard. 

That's your way of thanking me isn't it Akechi. Ren smile grew more when he saw a blush form on Akechi's face.

Akechi couldn't help but smile back as he took off his thong and moved Ren towards his enterance. 

You ready my love Ren said in a husky voice. Akechi nodded and Ren pushed his member inside Akechi. 

Does it hurt Akechi? Ren said this with concern obviously written on his face. The boy beneath him couldn't help but chuckle. Ren this is the 3rd time we've done it. Before Ren could say something Akechi continued I think my ass has memerizoed the shape of your dick. 

Ren didn't think he could get any harder but hearing those words flipped a switch in his brain he wanted to over power the boy he wanted to pin him to the bed he wanted to make Akechi his cock sleeve he wanted to pull on his hair and bite his shoulder as he plowed into him he wanted to make Akechi his bitch but not today. He was going to have passionate fulfilling sex with Akechi he wanted to gaze into his eyes and tell him he loves him forever more. 

Okay I'm going to start moving. 

Ren began to carefully fuck Akechi he slowly went all the way inside him and out he grazed Akechi's prostate with his glands each time which made Akechi squirm and his dick twitch. 

You know Akechi sometimes I think your ass is more like a pussy you're so sensitive. Akechi blushed more as Ren began to pick up the pace a bit it was true. Ever since Ren filled his needy hole and made him cum from his ass he hasn't be able to find anything as satisfying as that.

R-Ren it feels good please keep fucking my ass 💖💖💖 

Ren! Akechi gasped as Rens hands were now playing with his nipples. 

The ace detective has sensitive nips noted~

Ren with left hand began flicking Akechi's nipple and seeing Akechi bite his lower lip to stifle his moans made Ren thrust a little harder. 

W-Why does it feel good a-ahhh....The way you're playing with my nipple Ren more please m-more...💖

Ren lowered his mouth and sucked on Akechis right areola playfully nibbling  
at it now and again 

Ren faster please fuck me Faster! 💖💖💖

Akechi you're so fucking sexy!

Ren stopped fucking Akechi and moved closer to his face. Akechi I will always love you never forget that my little cinnamon roll. 

Ren... before Akechi could continue Ren was now holding his hand. 

Come here my little detective. Ren gave Akechi a deep passionate kiss and began fucking him ruthlessly. 

PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP💖💖💖  
Akechi aaaaaa... Akechi you're asshole it's so tight! I'm gonna fuck you soo hard Akechi! Akechi!

Akechi was reduced to stifle moans Ren's dick turning his brain to mush.

Ren my hole fill my needy hole fuck me use me Breed me! 💖💖💖 

You're dick Ren it's breaking me my ass my mind it's breaking me fuck fuck!! Ahhhh.... 

Ren grabbed Akechi's throabing 4 inch dick and jerked him off as he buried his cock deeper into Akechi's plump ass. 

REN YOU WILL DESTROY ME NOT BOTH AT THE SAME TIME AHHHH REN MY ASS MY DICK AAAHH.... 💖💖💖💖

PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP  
💖💖💖

REN MAKE ME CUM FROM MY ASS MAKE ME- 

Before Akechi could finish Ren smashed there lips together and pushed his tongue deep into Akechi's wet cavern he explored it greedily sucking up Akechi's juices. 

Akechi and Ren moaned into each others mouths as Ren went deeper and deeper inside Akechi. 

I FEEL EVERYTHING REN IT'S SO BIG AAAAAA... REN IF YOU KEEP HITING THAT SPOT I'LL 💖💖💖

Ren had found his weak spot. Ren relentlessly smashed and bashed Akechi weakspot each time hearing him moan into his chest Akechi's hot breath hitting Ren's nips. 

REN I'M CLOSE MY ASS MY ASS IM GOING TO CUM FROM MY ASS!!!!! 💖💖

TOGETHER AKECHI LETS CUM TOGETHER AAAAAAA AKECHI!!!! 💖💖

Ren grasped Akechi's cock and tugged on it swiftly each tug made Akechi's dick pulse in pleaser. 

REN!!!!!!! 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

AKECHI!!!! 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

Ren's dick pulsed inside Akechi has he realised globs and globs of sticky cum deep inside Akechi. 

Akechi on the other hand shot his cum sky high all over Ren's chest and a little bit dribbled on him. 

The two rode out there orgasims in equilibrium for a bit before Ren pulled out of Akechi. Akechi's ass quiverd in sadness for not being filled by Rens cock. 

I think I found my new favourite sex position Akechi. Ren said happily. 

Akechi smiled back before saying. We should probably clean up we wouldn't want your room to smell like cum. 

Sure but let's take a bath first my love Ren said as he gave Akechi a peck on the cheek. 

And were do you two think you're going an unknown voice said.

The unknown voice it's tone it's deepness it could only mean.

Oh H-Hey boss.... 

Ren you have a lot of explaning to do later.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first half of this I wrote with 0 hours of sleep the second half however I had a full 10 hours! So yeah 
> 
> Also I will take commissions you can write a pairing ship in the comments and I'll write a wholesome or smut filled fic with your kinks that's the best part about being bisexual I like dicks and vaginas :) However there Is a line no Guro or Skat or feet licking I'm fine with stepping on you and shit but I'm sorry I'm just not into that guro or skat. 
> 
> Ps I have a wattpad account too so if you don't like Ao3 that's an option I'll post all the same shit there.


End file.
